


Simply Clean, and Pretty

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee enjoys the luxuries of Persephone, some quality time with running water. Written for kink bingo prompt "wet and messy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Clean, and Pretty

Water is a precious thing in the verse. Sometimes Kaylee thinks, it's even more precious than strawberries. Strawberries are few and far between, something she doesn't often get, but water, running water. That is a delicacy. Inara can keep her spongebaths, Kaylee is thrilled at even the mention of a shower. Keeping clean is something of an antithesis to keeping an engine running. Invariably Kaylee spends her days splattered in grease, her hair sticky and hot against her neck. If she rubs sweat off her brow, she gets black streaks of oil across her forehead. It's a loosing battle, and Kaylee doesn't often mind. It's her job.

Kaylee loves her job. Working on Serenity is more than Kaylee could ever ask for, and even if Serenity doesn't have a shower, Kaylee loves her. But it's nice, Kaylee can see the pretty dress, pink faded by the obscuring glass that encloses the shower. Kaylee is going to be beautiful. She can feel her hair becoming clean. Spongebaths aren't designed for keeping hair clean. They have a metal tub which Zoe uses, and the men do it in the sink. Inara has perfumed oils in her hair and she's so beautiful no one would ever notice if she wasn't perfectly clean. Kaylee revels in the water that plasters her hair to her neck. The feeling is deliciously different from sticky sweat.

Kaylee can't help humming to herself a bit. It's lucky Inara is allowing her to use this room. It's luxurious to have space to herself, and not to worry about water. Persephone is a blessed planet. Kaylee selects one of the cannisters that carefully line the shelves of the shower wall and squeezes a small, almond scented amount into her palm. It creates a sweet lather in her hair and tingles along her scalp. Water taps over her shoulders when she turns letting it carry the suds out of her hair. It leaves her hair feeling silky and Kaylee spends a few minutes running her fingers through it, savoring the warmth surrounding her.

The heat fogs the glass and the hair is thick and wet with it. When she breathes in she can feel the warm curl of steam in her nose. Her skin is turning pink. Kaylee considers, but decides against turning down the heat. This happens so rarely she justifies she can stay just a moment longer. She runs her hands down her arms watching the soft hair there beading with water, feeling the way it makes her skin slick and soft. Water runs in rivulets over her collar bone, the curves down her breasts. Kaylee leans into the spray letting the intensity of it coax her nipples to hardness. The sensation is strange and satisfying. It makes her shiver as she runs her fingers down her sides.

Alone, with water to spare, she leans slowly back, arching her hips up into the spray. Of course Kaylee always cleans down there, but it's never like this with a sponge bath. The heat of the water makes her swell. She feels the tightness between her legs and arches up further into it. On her toes, she scrables wit her hands, finding purchase on one of the shelves. Her muslces tighten further, push more to get just the right angle to where -and it's like the world desolves around her. Surrounded in the steam and heat her conciousness of her body narrows down to that one point where the water is rushing against her so sweetly and nothing else matters but the breaking feeling of that release like a wave through her body.

It lasts only a few moments before it's suddenly too much and her legs, shaking with the strain gives way. Sliding to the tiled floor the heat of the water is soothing. It swirls by her legs and down the drain, and massages her back, unchanging. Breathing deeply she stands and turns the water off. She probably shouldn't have used so much of it. But she can't help smiling as she tenderly towels off. Rubbing briskly at her hair she eyes dress just waiting for her. She is the prettiest girl in the world.


End file.
